Races Non-playable
RACES (NON-PLAYABLE) The following peoples are found in the world of Dantir. However, these peoples are not part of the regular society and therefore are not available as player characters. ORAX The Orax people may have a language and a name for themselves, but they are usually known by the Drummon word Orax, or sometimes the more slang word orc. The ferocious and brutal nature of the Orax people is almost inconceivable to those who have never seen an Orax. An Orax is strongly muscled as though built for nothing more than battle, with features deformed by violence and scarring. Their skin is often harsh colours of black, green, grey, brown or red, but this is often concealed by crude war paint. An Orax knows nothing of mercy, or it seems of fear. Orax are almost never encountered by the civilised races in anything other than raiding war bands or full hordes, hence almost nothing is known of their settlements or any leadership structure. Several nations must guard their borders constantly against Orax invaders, but fortunately the Orax rarely are capable of forming armies large enough to overrun the modern nations. However small bands of Orax have been known to appear across the continent, always leaving total destruction in their wake. GRENDLERS Grendlers are smallish creatures, lithe and quick, with features that are often unfavourably compared with the Eluvian. The origin of the name Grendler is not known for certain – it is not a word in the languages of the Eluvian, Drummon or Sauger people, and thus it might be attributed to the creatures own tongue. Slang descriptions for Grendlers include goblin and gremlin, among other curses. The Grendler people hold no lands of their own (at least none recognised by any nation), but small bands of grendlers have been found just about anywhere across Dantir. Cunning and ruthless, grendlers often raid and steal what they need – although when caught the grendler will wail a tale of woe and 7 claim he only took what he needed to survive. Grendlers are extremely clever, and many are talented with magic. Grendlers have their own language, but easily speak the languages of whatever lands they are found in – too easily some say, as it has become slang to say that a liar has ‘a grendler’s tongue’. MEA-KAI The name Mea-kai is from the language of the Lahui people, and means simply ‘sea folk’. The true name for the Mea-kai is impossible to say, as these people live only in the depths of the ocean and cannot speak above the surface. Like the Sauger, the Mea-kai people share features with animals, but only aquatic creatures. The people of the sea are mostly a mystery, as few Sauger or any others ever communicate with them. Some sailors claim to have seen Mea-kai in the depths, or even seen whole ships attacked and sunk by an attack of Mea-kai accompanied by great beasts of the sea. It is said some Sauger of Ekhai Lahui have a secret language to communicate with the Mea-kai and even trade with them, but this language is held as a jealously guarded secret. HAOHAER The Haohaer people – the people of the wing - are even more rare and mysterious than the people of the sea. The Haohaer are people who feature aspects of avian creatures - claws, beaks, feathers and most especially wings. The Haohaer people keep themselves apart from Sauger and other races of Dantir; it is believed they reside in small groups and in rugged and difficult to reach places. To most Sauger, tales of the Haohaer people and their strange ways are nothing more than fairy tales. The Haohaer people appear to prefer and even enforce this solitude. No trader or diplomat has ever been able to reach a Haohaer settlement, and it is often said that the Haohaer people would rather kill a Sauger than carry on a conversation. PRIMITIVES Occasionally, the people of Dantir have encountered some unusual creatures. Beings that are like Sauger somewhat, however their appearance and behaviour is much more like the animals they resemble. Often these beings are known to live in packs or family groups, but they have little language or skills to distinguish them as a people. There is debate about the origins of such beings – some believe they are poor cousins to Sauger who are somehow less intelligent, others that they are the result of twisted magic experiments in the deep past, and others still believe they are Sauger who have been cursed by one of the gods. In any case, these beings are usually aggressive in defence of their family or territory, and rarely has anyone been able to engage in sensible communication with these beings. Category:Races Category:Monsters